Sick and Tired
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Sora is sick of waiting for Matt every night. So she leaves. Can he ever get her back? Sorato. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Sick and Tired

My first attempt at Sorato. Hope you like it!

* * *

She was sick and tired. Sick of waiting for him all the time and tired of waiting. It was always the same. She'd be sitting on the couch, watching the clock tick, having the moments go past like traffic, just waiting for him to come home. His reasons were basically band practices, concerts, band practices, band gatherings, band celebrations, band this, band that! She tried staying supportive, she did. But having a drunken boyfriend stumbling into the apartment every night was NOT funny. The following morning, she'd be standing next to him while he suffers the effects of a hangover. Raking a hand through her red hair in frustration, Sora grabbed her bags and kicked open the door. She didn't bother leaving a note: she doubted that he'd notice her disappearance; after all, she sometimes smelt the lady's perfume lingering on him. What she did not expect was Matt himself, slumped on the floor outside of the door. Sora screamed and dropped her bags. He blinked; looking up at her blearily.

"Where're you going?" He asked, looking doleful. She nearly fell for it, she nearly did. Grabbing up her bags, she ignored him and headed towards the lift. "Well…?" He called after her. She stopped short, his voice sounded slurred, yet, there was a hint of longing, pain and confusion in it. Sora placed down her bags and turned around to look at the blonde boy on the floor. She wanted to yell and stamp her feet, but she caught that lost look on his face. It was like a small boy in the middle of a crowded shopping mall. Wiping her tears away deftly, she pulled the boy onto his feet and led him into the apartment. He fell onto the leather couch while Sora went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

She cursed her soft heart.

Re-entering the living room, she saw Matt lying fully stretched on the couch. Forcing him into a sitting position, Sora offered him the cup of hot chocolate. Groaning, Yamato sipped the hot liquid before pulling Sora closer to him. "It felt like…" His voice was soft and small, just like when he was young. "The day my mom took TK and left," Sora froze. She didn't know much of his past, due to his absence and kept nature. His breath tickled her hair and his arms locked her closer to him. Burying his face into her hair, he left it there. "Remember prom?" Matt smiled. "You looked so beautiful in your dress," His hand slipped down her leg. "That was when I decided that I had to have you and keep you."

Sora and Yamato didn't attend prom together; Sora had in fact, went with Koushiro while Matt went alone. It was the night when Matt confessed his love for Sora and whisked her away before the dance drew to a close. Koushiro understood; he didn't get mad when he found out. After all, Matt and Sora was the obvious couple of the digidestined. Prom was the night Sora finally felt the effects of true love. She looked at the blonde straight in the eye. 'Is he sober?' However, Matt had to destroy that moment by chortling. "What's the matter?" He drawled. "Checking me out?"

'Nope, he's still drunk.' Sora attempted to struggle out of his grip but he held her tight. "Do you remember…?" He started, snuggling onto the crook of her neck.

"I remember everything, Matt," Sora threw him off. "If I didn't, this wouldn't be so hard." He blinked.

"What wouldn't be so hard?" He slurred. Sora took a deep breathe.

"Nevermind, go to sleep, yeah?" She took the cup of hot chocolate.

"Come here," He spread his arms.

"Uh, I'm going to wash the cup." Sora shrank away. His arms fell to his sides.

"Right," He muttered as he sank onto the sofa. Retreating into the kitchen, Sora took her time washing that cup. Wiping her hands, she saw Matt already out like a light on the couch. Dumping the cloth on the table, Sora pulled open the front door and walked out.

* * *

Sunlight hit the smooth face of Matt Ishida. He winced and slowly sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. 'Fuck,' He thought darkly. Standing up, a wave of nausea crashed on him and he hurtled towards the bathroom. It was a familiar feeling, so routine, he knew Sora would be by his side by no time. Slumped in front of the toilet, Matt waited. Yet, the apartment seemed eerily quiet. "SORA…?" Matt yelled as he slowly stood up. His throat felt as if sawdust was permanently stuck to the roof of his mouth. 'Where was Sora?' He scowled. Shuffling to the kitchen, he gulped down a bottle of water. Sora was probably out buying him breakfast or something. Shrugging it off, Matt grabbed another bottle of water and went to take a shower.

He pulled open his cupboard and the bottle of water fell to the floor. "No, no, no…" He bit his lip. The next thing Matt did was to dive for the phone and start dialing. The cupboard was left open; Sora's half of it empty and stripped free of her clothes.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Kou," Sora smiled at the fellow redhead boy who was her prom date. After prom, her friendship with him strengthened and he still teased her about it. Now, she had taken refuge in his apartment.

"Hey, no problem," He grinned. "Anything for an ex-prom date," Sora sighed heavily and sat down on the dining room chair. "But seriously, I don't think running away is the best solution to your relationship problem-"

"I'm not running away," Sora growled. Koushiro quickly changed his words.

"Right, right…shouldn't you talk to him or something?" Koushiro asked, drinking his cup of coffee. Sora laughed dryly.

"Name me ONE time in the day when I can truly, honest to god, have a talk with him." Sora retorted. Koushiro fell silent. "Thought so,"

"Eh Heh, Heh," Koushiro scratched his head. "But it'll all work out, right?" Glancing at the clock, he turned back to Sora. "Better get breakfast huh?"

"I could cook," Sora stood up.

"Ah…I know you can," Koushiro grinned. "Go right ahead, the kitchen's yours," At that moment, the telephone rang. He picked up. "Hello? Oh, Matt…?" Sora immediately started shaking her head. Getting the message, Koushiro acted surprised and concerned. "WHAT?? Sora's missing? Uh huh…ok…ok…relax, Matt…ok, I'll be there." Hanging up, Koushiro spoke fast. "Matt called a search party and the gang's meeting up…you can take care of your own breakfast right?" Sora nodded. "Good, I've got to go. I may be gone all day, because I know Matt won't rest until he finds you, so…take care." With that, Koushiro whipped on his jacket and left the apartment.

* * *

Koushiro burst into the usual café where the digidestined would always meet. There, the group was already gathered. Mimi was red-eyed and tearing. Kari and Yolei had worry lines on their foreheads. Tai was looking pissed-off and very angry. Joe had his arms crossed, his brain probably trying to make sense of it all. TK and Davis were arguing. Cody and Ken, in between them, were calming them down. Matt had his head buried in his arms on the table. "Fill me in," Koushiro slid into a seat, making sure he had no sign of guilt on his face.

"Apparently, Matt woke up and found Sora gone." Tai said heatedly. Mimi burst into fresh sobs, while Kari and Yolei tried to assure her.

"She couldn't have gone too far," Joe said slowly. "Knowing Sora, she's probably still in the area. After all, she isn't the type to run away from situations."

"So what are we waiting for?" Davis stood up energetically. "Let's go find Sora!"

"But what are we going to do??" Cody spoke up. "She could be ANYWHERE!"

"Cody's right," Ken agreed. "Besides, if Sora was kidnapped," There was a collective gasp around the group. "We have to be careful."

"Fine," Tai let his leadership instincts take over. "We have to split up the girls; they need a guy with them." Ignoring the girls' protests, he continued. "Okay, Davis, you're going with-"

"Kari!" He finished quickly.

"No way, I'm going with TK!" Kari shot back.

"DAVIS, you're going with Yolei. Ken; you go with Cody. TK; you're with my sister. Joe goes with Koushiro. Matt and Mimi are with me. Any questions…?" A steel glint flickered in Tai's eye, daring anyone to object. Since there was none, Tai continued with the designated places. They were to meet up again at the café at five sharp.

* * *

"So what did you do this time?" Tai asked Matt aloud. He was going to wring the truth out of Matt, even if it meant him literally wringing Matt's neck. Mimi hiccupped; she managed to stop herself from crying. Matt ran a hand through his hair. He refused to talk and that just riled Tai up even more. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tai snarled as he grabbed Matt by the front of his shirt. Matt glared at him.

"Tai," He started calmly. "I really don't want to take your shit right now. I want to find Sora so **let me go**." He emphasized the last three words. Tai snarled and drew back his fist.

"Tai, don't!" Mimi squealed as she launched herself onto Tai's arm. "Now's not the time, we need to find Sora!" As Sora's name processed through Tai's head, he let his fist drop. He glared coolly at Matt before letting go of Matt's shirt. Brushing his bangs away from his face, Matt scanned the beach but he was disappointed.

'Where IS she?' He mourned.

* * *

"Phew, to think I'd be circling the city to find a friend!" Joe wiped the perspiration off his forehead. "At least I get exercise now, rather than staying shut up in the laboratory!" Koushiro laughed nervously as the two turned the bend. They had searched Sora's favorite CD shop and the park and were making their way to her favorite sports shop. "Where'd you think she is, Koushiro?"

"Huh, huh, what…?" Koushiro sputtered. He was immersed in his own thoughts and failed to hear what Joe said.

"Are you okay? You're acting weird…" Joe peered at his flustered friend.

"UH…!" Koushiro drew back quickly. "I'm f-fine!" Blinking suspiciously, Joe decided to leave him alone. Soon, the two were right in front of Koushiro's block of apartments.

"Hey, mind if I get a drink at your place before we continue our search?" Joe inquired as he turned to Koushiro.

"What?? I-I…um…well…We can't!" Koushiro quickly replied. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Is there something wrong, Koushiro?"

"My apartment is…is…really dirty!" He spat out, his brain raking for excuses. Joe snorted.

"YOUR apartment is dirty?? I don't think so. I can suffer a few dust bunnies for a while." Joe started towards the lift. Koushiro panicked and ran after him.

"A-as in…it's really, REALLY dirty, you know…it's going to be hazardous to your health!!!" Koushiro blurted out. He had to keep Joe from finding out about Sora! "B-Because I haven't been cleaning for some time and well…I'm really embarrassed about it, actually." Koushiro continued, succeeding in flushing with shame. Joe regarded him thoughtfully.

"I think I can take it," Joe took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think I can." He made his way to the life determinedly. Koushiro gasped: he had to stop Joe NOW!!!!! But it was too late, Joe had just entered the lift and Koushiro had no choice but to get in too. "You're really acting very weird, Kou," Joe frowned at the redhead. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Koushiro muttered. He just prayed that Sora wouldn't kill him for this. Unlocking his door, the two stepped into Koushiro's apartment; which was, literally sparkling clean.

"Dirty, huh?" Joe remarked sarcastically. He peered down at the tiled floor. "Good grief, I bet you can eat off it."

"Heh, Heh," Koushiro rubbed his head sheepishly. "I…happen to have very high standards." 'Maybe Sora hears Joe's voice and stays inside!' Koushiro thought.

"Koushiro…?" Sora's voice floated out.

"Ack!!! Yeah…?" Koushiro replied, perspiring profusely. Sora emerged and Joe's jaw dropped.

"S-Sora…?" Joe exclaimed. "W-what's going on here?? You were hiding her here all the while??" Sora intervened.

"Koushiro didn't hide me, Joe; I came here on my own accord. Please, don't tell Matt!" Sora begged. Joe crossed his arms and fell silent. He was overwhelmed. This was WAY too much drama for one day! "Come on, Joe! I just need time away from Matt!"

"I don't think this is the right solution!" Joe argued. "Think, Sora!! Matt will be furious! He'd probably kill Koushiro for keeping you from him!"

"But Koushiro's not _keeping me away_ from Matt! I'm the one who wants to be away from him. Besides, do you think I'd let Matt land a hand on Kou??" Sora defended. Joe scratched his head with frustration.

"Okay, I'll keep this secret…but I still don't think this is right."

"That's what I told her, but she won't listen." Koushiro piped up. Sora threw herself onto the couch, pouting. Joe removed his glasses and polished them.

"Well, it is their affairs and we should just be offering support." Joe concluded. Sora looked up.

"THANK YOU!" She cried.

"But, he really misses you, Sor," Joe said gently. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, after how many hours exactly…?" Sora demanded. "Don't bother, Joe."

"Well, Koushiro and I have to get a move on, it's nearly five and we have to meet up with the rest." Joe sighed. "You sure about what you're doing, Sora?"

"More than ever," The stubborn redhead replied. With that, the two left.

* * *

"Any luck?" Tai asked when Koushiro and Joe as they approached the group. They shook their heads. Everyone groaned while Mimi dissolved into renewed sobs. The atmosphere was tense and depressed. Davis, for once, was subdued. Nobody was eating or drinking. They were all thinking.

"Where could she be???" Mimi wailed. "We've searched everywhere!"

"We can't give up yet!" Ken spoke up.

"But what if she's been kidnapped??" Kari gazed up worriedly at Tai.

"I'd doubt she is," Cody replied. "Besides, her clothes are gone right? She couldn't have been kidnapped if they are."

"So you mean…she left by choice?" Tai straightened. His head snapped towards Matt. Before anyone could stop him, Tai seized Matt with both hands. "WHAT DID YOU DO, ISHIDA??" He shook him back and forth, his face twisted with fury.

"Tai, STOP!" Joe stood up. Joe and Davis yanked Tai away while Koushiro and Ken pulled Matt to a safe distance.

"I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!" Tai howled as Joe and Davis dragged him further away. Shooting an anguished look at Matt, Kari dashed at the direction where Tai went. "LET ME FREAKING GO!!!" They could still hear his voice.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Ken asked. The boy in question brushed them off and made his exit.

"What are we going to do, Koushiro?" Cody looked at the older digidestined.

And for once in a very long time, Koushiro had no idea.

* * *

Matt flopped down on the sand. He was at the beach, brooding. Taking out his harmonica, he turned it over several times in his hands. He was sick and tired. He was sick of Tai, tired of searching. It was only one day, but it felt like eternity. 'Where are you?' He thought aloud. Gazing out at the sea, the water surface reflected the orange hue of the sky. The night was falling, and the sky was stained with shades of blue, orange, red and yellow. Matt could make out Sora's features on the sky: her bright amber eyes, her soft lips, her smooth skin, everything. He bit his lip, this was pathetic. He was Yamato Ishida, he could anything. Putting the harmonica to his lips, he played the familiar song he usually played in the Digital World.

'I'll find her, even if I have to search the ends of the world.' Matt vowed.

It was the first night he was stone cold sober.

* * *

So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE. 


	2. One Chance

**Sorry for the late update! I think it's been a year since I wrote this story! -chuckles- Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

"I love you," He gazed into her eyes, holding back a wave of emotions stirring inside of him. She stared back at him, skeptical: she needed further proof; words now meant nothing if he couldn't prove what he said. 'Focus Sora,' she urged herself. 'You can do this: you won't take everything as an answer.' Snapping back to reality, she concentrated on not breaking eye contact. "Can't you see? I need you back here with me." He spoke, his eyes filling up with an emotion very foreign to her. She faltered before glaring at him.

"Yamato doesn't sound like that, Koushiro!" She yelped, crossing her arms. "I doubt he'd say something along those lines!" The redheaded boy drew away, sighing in defeat.

"That doesn't mean he WON'T." Koushiro defended. "Come ON, Sora, I think you've tortured him enough: he's an emotional wreck."

"This ISN'T a game, Koushiro." Sora stood up. She didn't look happy. "I just have a lot on my mind now and…I really don't want to see Yamato, no matter how much you say he's pining for me. I'm not doing this," She spread her arms, "Just because I want to or because I feel like doing so."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry but honestly, I still don't think this is will solve anything!" Koushiro raked a hand through his hair in frustration. Sora had been at Koushiro's place for three weeks so far; and Yamato was not doing well at all. The last time Koushiro saw him, Yamato was a mess. There were shadows under his eyes due to the lack of sleep and he had definitely lost weight. The media went into frenzy, speculations flew and everyone now thought Yamato was under the influence of cocaine and drugs. His publicist was furious at him and his band was not all sunshine either. They chided him for losing a perfect girl; deeming it his own goddamn fault. Yamato absorbed everything; looking like he hardly cared. Still he would determinedly continue his search for Sora with the media tailing him. Sora fell back against the sofa, her heavy heart not doing her any justice. Attempting to take her mind off the matter at hand, she turned on the television and there was entertainment news on.

_"…Happens Yamato Ishida isn't going to catch a break any time soon. It seems that there is a concert coming up; and adding to his current tangles with the paparazzi? This kid is going through a bit of a hell of his own. If he isn't, he sure looks like it."_

Sora switched off the television and fell into deep thought. Koushiro gazed at her quietly. There was a long silence until Sora spoke. "Fine,"

Koushiro was taken aback, "What?"

"I said," Sora repeated in resignation, "Fine, I'll talk to Yamato." A smile slowly spread across Koushiro's face. "Just…just don't mention my name yet. Set a meeting with him and I'll go in your place. That way, he'll be caught off-guard."

"You got it," Koushiro agreed happily. There was a small chance everything was going back to normal and he would not have to lie to his friends anymore. He picked up the phone and dialed Yamato's number.  


* * *

In the dark room, a small rectangle of light lit up one corner of the room. Vibrations from the handphone drummed the bedside table. A figure stirred and reached for the device. "…What?" Yamato mumbled. Basic courtesies flew out of the window ever since Sora left.

"Hey Yamato," Koushiro's voice chirped in his ear. "I was wondering whether we could meet sometime."

Yamato sat up, beating his throbbing forehead. "Kou, I'm pretty busy with other stuff and all…" He was not in the mood to meet with friends. Tai was ignoring him; the girls were worrying over Sora to pay much attention to him; Joe and the rest tried to cheer him up but he always felt as if he had let them down. He had driven Sora off, the sunshine of the group. Jerking out of his reverie, Yamato focused on what Koushiro was saying.

"…But it's important." Koushiro implored; a note of plea in his tone. Yamato sighed and raked his brains.

"How about this evening…?" Yamato asked.

"That's great! I'll see you in the café!" Koushiro agreed.

"Right," Yamato flopped back on to the bed. "I'll see you then," Hanging up; Yamato flung an arm over his eyes. Slowly it hit him; he could not go and meet Koushiro. He had a concert. Groaning, Yamato had half the mind to call Koushiro and call it off. 'Nah,' Yamato thought, 'Koushiro will understand.'  


* * *

Sora entered the café and glanced around. Yamato was nowhere in sight. Disappointed, she took a table at the corner. She hoped to make an entrance like those in the clichéd movies where the heroine would enter and everything would be in slow motion. Calling the waiter, she ordered a cup of coffee and waited. At the same time, she ordered Yamato's favorite drink as well. "He'll be there, I promise." Koushiro assured. Glancing at her watch, she let out a heavy sigh.

Minutes flew by as she watched everyone else live their life. Her eyes slowly grew hard and cold as she saw the minute hand tick. Clenching her fists, she controlled herself and happened to hear what the café television was saying.

"…_Right now I am reporting at Yamato Ishida's concert. Let me tell you, this kid is on fire! He has stirred up the crowds to mass hysteria and whatever that was bothering him before no longer exists."_

Sora slowly turned to face the television screen. There he was, smiling at the crowds, lapping up the attention he was getting. Sora's heart plummeted and tears welled up in her eyes. Her disappearance was nothing compared to a concert. _'No longer exists'_ echoed in her mind. Gasping, Sora abruptly stood up and threw some money on the table.

Yamato's favorite drink was left cold behind.

* * *

Koushiro strolled towards his apartment, a bounce in his step. After all, by the time he got home; Sora and Yamato might have already made up to each other. Unlocking the door, he stepped into his dark apartment. Smiling, he closed the door and spotted a white envelope on the table. Throwing his keys aside, Koushiro opened the envelope and drew out the paper. As his eyes ran through each line, Koushiro paled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! It can't be…" He yelped; tugging on his hair, "SORA!"

He glanced around the apartment in panic and paced up and down. "I am so dead; I am so dead, what am I going to do???" He wailed. Sinking onto the sofa, Koushiro calmed himself down and took a long deep breath.

Then, he reached for the phone.  


* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???" Tai yelled in anguish. Koushiro massaged his throbbing forehead and sighed. The digidestined were gathered at his place as Koushiro decided to come clean.

"Tai, I'm serious," Koushiro replied, "Sora left me a letter and as it says, she's left Japan. No," Koushiro caught the frustration in Tai's eyes, "I don't know where she went. I called you guys here so I could give you the news."

"But, why would she do this?" Tai asked aloud, pacing up and down the living room. Mimi was in hysterics; the girls had supported her to the bathroom to calm her down. "Sora wouldn't do run just like that. Oh man," Tai beat his head, "Women drive me nuts!" Snatching up the letter, Tai read it out again.

"_Dear Koushiro, I just wanted you to know that I have left Japan. Thanks for all that you've done for me and I hope you would do me one last favour. Help me say goodbye to Tai and Mimi, my best friends. Tell Mimi I'll call her once I get used to the new environment. Tell Kari and T.K to study hard. Tell Joe to not worry about me, I'll be fine. Tell Yolei, Cody, Ken and Davis good luck. Thanks for everything again, Kou. Sorry I had to leave this way; I hope you would understand. –Sora"_

Joe and Koushiro shot a look at each other before their eyes landed on Yamato. The blonde singer was seated the table, his fists clenched; fringe shading his eyes. The latter was radiating an air of quiet fury and remorse. At that moment, Mimi and the girls happen to enter the living room; Mimi was still hiccupping. Kari threw a questioning look at her brother, getting a shrug in response. No one seemed to want to make a sound or suggestion.

"What interests me is," Yamato spoke up. Everyone jumped; he seemed to be the last person to speak. "Why did Sora leave Koushiro a message? Shouldn't it be Tai or Mimi?" As the words left his mouth, Yamato looked up, right at Koushiro; there was a steel flash in his eye. A cold shiver ran down Koushiro's spine and guilt welled up in his very being. Yamato seemed to put two and two together. "She was here, wasn't she?" A collective gasp rose among the group. "She was living here when we were looking for her, isn't that right Koushiro?"

"Yamato-" Koushiro was about to speak. But before he could, Yamato had leapt out of his chair and tackled Koushiro to the floor. The sudden violence shocked everyone else. Yamato was always respectful to Koushiro; Tai was the one Yamato always fought with.

"YOU KEPT HER FROM ME!!!!" Yamato screamed. "ALL THESE WEEKS I'VE LIVED LIKE HELL AND YOU LET IT GO ON!! ALL THOSE DAYS WE HAVE SEARCHED FOR HER AND NOT ONE WORD THAT SHE WAS WITH YOU!! YOU SON OF A-" Yamato drew back his fist to hit Koushiro but stopped on his tracks. Koushiro had his eyes shut, waiting for the impact; Yamato was reminded vaguely of the time he was so drunk he nearly hit Sora.

"_You are so drunk," Sora complained as she supported Yamato to the bedroom. He rolled his eyes and chuckled lowly in her ear._

"_So?" He leered at her. "Bet you find it sexy."_

"_Don't make me laugh," She shot back sharply. "You're disgusting in this state." Pushing him onto the bed, Sora turned to go. But before she could, Yamato grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him. "Yama-" He kissed her and while doing so, rolled on top of her to pin her down. She fought back, struggling to get away; turning her head away so their kisses would break. Soon, he got frustrated._

"_Stay still!" He hissed, trying to get a proper grip on her wrists. _

"_Bite me!" She replied in fury, "Let me go or I'll kick you!"_

_That made him smirk, "Go ahead and try," He had her legs locked down. What he did not see coming was the slap that her free hand executed. Flexing his jaw, Yamato paused for a moment; massaging his injured cheek. Sora was frozen; hoping she did not deal too much damage and it was enough to sober him up. But that was not to be._

_Yamato had hit her so hard, Sora felt her head whirl. Seeing a blur outline of Yamato raising his hand to strike her again, Sora shut her eyes tight in fear. Yamato was about to bring his hand down again to beat her into submission when the moonlight fell on her face. He saw her eyes shut, her gritted teeth. A soft plea escaped from her lips._

"_Please…" _

_That was when he realized what he was doing. Yet, he would still turn to the drunken state he was that night whenever he wanted._

"Yamato, snap out of it, man!" Tai dragged Yamato off Koushiro. Yamato jerked out of his flashback. Anger and frustration overwhelming him once more, he struggled to break free. Koushiro was still on the floor, looking at Yamato with a look of alarm. Finally succeeding in shaking Tai off; Yamato turned to go.

"She didn't want to see you!" Koushiro found the words and courage to speak. Yamato stopped on his tracks once again. "She didn't want to see you so she came to stay with me, knowing that you'd look in Tai's and Mimi's place first!"

That snapped. "You don't know what she wants!" Yamato snarled as he spun back around. "She wasn't in the right state of mind; things would have been straightened out if you let me talk to her!"

"I did!" Koushiro cried. "I set up that meeting so you and Sora could straighten things out? You mean you didn't go to the café when I asked you to?" It felt as if someone had punched Yamato in the stomach. _'What?'_

"I…I had a concert." Yamato whispered, remembering how he felt so out of place that day. Although he was smiling and singing about love, it was as if his voice was disembodied; no longer his. Slowly it hit him; he sank to the ground, the chaos in his head too much to handle. "Why didn't you tell me she was going in your place??"

"She told me not to," Koushiro stood up and walked towards the fallen blonde, "Yamato, you probably hate me right now; but I did all I could to persuade her to talk to you. That night was the one time I succeeded, and I couldn't do anything more about it. So if you want to take your anger out on me," Koushiro closed his eyes calmly, "Go ahead,"

"You're crazy!" Joe yelped, stepping in between Yamato and Koushiro. "Look Yamato, Koushiro wasn't the only one who knew about Sora," Scratching his head guiltily, Joe continued, "I did to. So if you want to yell at someone, you can yell at me. Don't blame Koushiro." There was a long silence before Tai intervened.

"Look, let's stop this. We're all friends; it's our entire fault. Now we should just put this aside and just try and find Sora. Agreed?" Everyone murmured their affirmation. Yamato nodded slowly. "The letter said that she is going to call Mimi. So let's just wait until then."  


* * *

It has been five days until the phone call came through. Mimi picked up the receiver. The digidestined leaned forward. "Hello?" Mimi asked quietly.

"Mimi?" The girl's eyes widened. It really was Sora! She nodded to the rest. Yamato moved closer; nearly going insane with the tension.

"Yeah…?" Mimi whispered, fearing her voice would crack. Pressing the loudspeaker button, she listened.

"Are you alone?" Tai nodded at his girlfriend.

"Yes," Unable to control herself, Mimi proceeded, "Sora, is that you?"

"Hey you," Sora's tired voice rang throughout the room. Yamato's heart leapt; this was his chance. "How are you?"

Mimi swallowed a sob, "I miss you so much! I'm going to kill you for leaving so suddenly. Do you know how much it hurt?"

Sora laughed softly, "I'm sorry. How is everyone else?"

"We'll live," Mimi replied shakily, "What about you?"

"I'm doing well." Sora assured. "It took some time to get used to the place here but the people are great and I'm fine,"

"Sora, where are you?" Mimi asked; her throat dry. A short silence followed Mimi's question. "Sora, please tell me. I want to know. Just so that I am assured that you are okay."

"As to that, I can't tell you, Meems," Sora was saying. Unable to stand it any longer, Yamato grabbed the receiver.

"Sora, listen to me," Yamato spoke quickly, "We can work this out; just tell me where you-" There was a click and the dial tone echoed after. Mimi sat still; the atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife. Yamato slowly replaced the receiver; realizing his fingers were shaking. Burying his head into his arms, Yamato clenched his fists and bit his lower lip. Banging his fist on the table, he stood up and let out a cry of frustration. Tai placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Shaking him off, Yamato left. Only when he did then everyone found that they were holding their breath.

"What do we do now?" Koushiro asked to no one in particular.

"Let's just go home and figure this out," Tai sighed. Nodding in agreement, the digidestined left, one by one. Tai looked at Mimi who had not moved from her spot. Kneeling in front of her, Tai looked her in the eyes. She lifted her chin to match his gaze. "You know something," He said softly. She quickly lowered her eyes. "Tell me," Tai suppressed the excitement he felt.

"Sora told me something some time ago." Mimi said, her hand slipping into Tai's. "She told me she got a scholarship for designing. I was so happy for her, yet she was unhappy because she knew she couldn't go. Because of Yamato, Sora was thinking of not going for the scholarship. She could be there, Tai, she could have gone for the scholarship!"

"Why didn't you mention this just now?" Tai asked curiously.

Mimi was silent for a while. "Don't you know all those times she said she injured herself while playing tennis? All those bruises on her face and arms…?" Tai nodded; a growing gnawing feeling in his stomach. "Those weren't caused by a tennis ball, those were caused by Yamato," Mimi's voice cracked. "And I didn't tell her to break up with him; I didn't protect my best friend!" Flinging her arms around Tai, Mimi sobbed freely on his shirt front. "She always told me it didn't hurt and that Yamato never meant it. But somehow, she'd always end up with some more bruises all the time!"

"Mimi, its okay," Tai soothed, the twisting feeling in his stomach getting worse. He too, disregarded the bruises he saw on Sora; teasing her about her clumsiness. She would, without fail, laugh at his joke and say nothing more about it. He let her down too, he realized. "Mimi, we can fix this, alright? Just try and remember; where is this scholarship? Where did Sora say that the scholarship was?"

Mimi pulled away from Tai and focused on that day. Then it dawned on her and she opened her mouth to speak.  


* * *

**Haha it could take another year until I update. Still, reviews are appreciated. So where IS Sora? And is she ever going to forgive Yamato? And to clear a few things up, Yamato is NOT abusing Sora. Whenever he's drunk though, he tends to... manhandle[?] Sora. Yeah so don't get the wrong idea. He is not abusing her!**

**Okay toodles! REVIEW please!  
**


End file.
